The Gem Stories!
by KonekoHime
Summary: Hmmmm.....read...and see... I'm lazy!


Notes:   
By: Me(~*KonekoHime*~)  
Character List for fan-fic(not just for this chapter):  
Bad guys; Dark Stone Dynasty  
Good Guys: Sailor Gems  
  
Good:  
Sailor Amethyst-Princess-Guardian: Gem(Tiger-most of the time takes on the form of a domestic cat because tigers are suspicious...)  
Sailor Aquamarine-Guardian: Kissa(small wolf-like white dog/wolf mix.)  
Sailor Opal  
Sailor Diamond  
Onyx Knight-Prince  
Crystal Knight  
Quartz Knight  
Emerald Knight  
Queen Ruby-spirit of  
King Topaz-spirit of  
(Also the original senshi and a earth princess will appear later on)  
  
Bad:  
Queen Stonia  
Princess Akki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or anything like that, but my characters are my characters! I don't steal!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kristin smiled as she leaves the school, because of the fact that it is now summer! She feels the Florida breeze on her skin and also feel the bright sun. She walks towards her car when she is almost run over by another student. She yells at the driver to slow down and they stop getting out with a worried look, she frowns at the boy before her. "You should watch were you're going!" she says firmly.   
  
He looks slightly sheepish, "Sorry about that I just was in a hurry. Its so nice and everything today."   
  
She smiles, "It is. " She fingers her amethyst pendant necklace, when she notices he has one too only onyx! "Where did you get your pendant?" Kristin says a little too harshly.   
  
He seems surprised, "Oh, this? Well, My mom... although I've never meet her....." He says sadly.   
  
She says cheerily as to make him not look sad, "Oh, that's weird me too! Hmm, Oh what a cute cat you have" and a lavender and silver and white calico cat with a star on its forehead jumps from his truck and runs to her.   
  
"But I don't own a cat!?" he says.   
  
She picks up the cat smiling, "Why don't we get something to eat. You owe me for almost running me over!"   
  
He laughs, "OK, By the way my name is Ethan. And yours?"   
  
She smiles, "Kristin! Hmmmm I wonder what this cat's name is." They both hop into his truck go to a jiffy store(or convenience store/ gas station) to grab something to eat then head to a nearby park to eat. Kristin sets the cat down and watches it smiling to herself. He looks to this girl he just meet, thinking how beautiful she was in the sunlight. She was playing with the cat when it darted off. "Oh, dear! I was hoping to take it home.. so kawaii!", Kristin giggles. She catches a glance at him for the first time realizing how handsome he is..."hmmm?" she says snapping back to reality realizing that he was speaking, a blush creeps into her face.   
  
He saw her blush and wondered why, "Like I said Its wonderful school being out and such... I can't wait for dad to make me get a summer job!", He said with a laugh the last part a joke.   
  
Kristin stifles a giggle, "So Ethan, what are you going to do this summer?" Ethan tilts his head thinking, and they find themselves staring at each other again and both turn beet red.   
  
Later:   
  
Ethan drove her back to the school parking lot and to her car when they got out of the car and were saying goodbye for the moment. Kristin began to walk to her car when she tripped, but Ethan caught her by the waist and brought her up their faces so close, and then they kissed, the kiss was interrupted by a cough. They looked around for a source of the cough, both blushing deeply when they saw that cat again. Kristin gasps, "You again!"  
  
The cat looks straight at her, looks around then speaks much to Ethan and Kristin's surprise, "My name is Gem, and yours is Sailor Amethyst a.k.a. Princess Kristina of the Gemstone Kingdom. And, " Gem turns to Ethan, "You are Prince Ethan of Gemstone Kingdom also known as Onyx Knight, and you to were once the heirs to the throne as each others true love. You must find the others the enemy is coming closer by the day you must find the other Gems."   
  
Kristin and Ethan looked at each other somewhat shocked and both blushing and embarrassed about the "true love" part. "Are there others? I mean other than the Gems?" Ethan asked Gem.   
  
Gem looks to him, "Yes, the Gem's are the Knights of The Earth Prince. Well, He often does not pay mind to us, the Earth Princess governs the senshi part of the Gems and once we have assembled we must visit her. Although you two are royalty your kingdom is in forever service in protection of The Earth Siblings and the planet itself. The Earth, Moon, Planet, and Asteroid Senshi are in Japan. You are the main senshi protectors in this country and continent. There are a small group in Europe which are the Stone Senshi who serve this world but no queen. They are a danger and have before befallen to the evil side, for lack of a queen to serve."   
  
Kristin is shocked by all of this and Ethan obliviously is too. Kristin pipes up, "Well, so we know something about the other senshi groups, but what about the other Gem's do you know were we can find them?"   
  
Gem nods smiling, "Yes, I do but this will be a journey because they are all over! And Sailor Diamond is in Alaska so its going to be a tiring journey at times." The little cat says, and so this new piece in the story of the Sailor Senshi has begun to tell its tale.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Hoshi-chan and Discordia, and the others that helps! Love Ya! I love reviews and so on! Please nothing mean I have a fragile ego. Also idea's, suggestions, and so on are gladly welcome. I also gave a character list, have any ideas on what a character should be like? Tell me! Your idea may be used. I'll try to have the next chapter done very soon. And I hope thanks to ideas from readers and friends my other chapters will be much longer!  
  
  
  



End file.
